A LTE (Long Term Evolution) mobile communication system is configured such that a “value tag” is included in broadcast information transmitted by a radio base station eNB. The “value tag” is configured to be increased every time the broadcast information is updated.
The LTE mobile communication system is also configured such that the “value tag” is transmitted in a SIB1 (System Information Block 1).
Further, the “value tag” is configured not to be increased even when either a MIB or the SIB1 is updated, since the “value tag” represents version information of broadcast information of each of a SIB2 and subsequent blocks.
Further, for a case where a mobile station UE in standby mode in a cell #1 moves to a cell #2 and then goes back to the cell #1 again as shown in FIG. 1, the mobile station UE is configured to recognize, within six hours, that the mobile station UE has received the latest broadcast information already if the mobile station UE receives broadcast information having the non-updated “value tag” in the cell #1.